Charlie Bone and Ze Chatroom!
by Sir-Not-Appearing-In-This-Show
Summary: Charlie and company find a Chatroom on Bens computer. What will happen when Charlie's bestie Naren makes a fake screenname? And when Olivia and Ben get,le gasp, BUSY?
1. Livs and Ben are A THREESOME?

This just kinda popped into my head whilst reading the 'guidelines' for Yeah, I actually read them. I don't want my fic to get taken down again...lol

So, I present, CHARLIE BONE AND ZE CHATROOM!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you reconize.

* * *

Charlie frantically rung Benjamins doorbell. 

"What do you want?" Ben pulled open the door. "Oh, hi Charlie! I'm kinda busy...bye!" He quickly shut the door and turned to everyone in his living room.

"Alright everyone, clean up! HE'S BACK!"

Olivia jumped to her feet and ran to the door.

"YE GODS! (I know it's Uncle Patons line. Thats whats supposed to make it so funny!) YOU'RE RIGHT!" She yelled. "ATTENTION: This is not a test! THIS IS NOT A TEST!"

Everyone else in the room went mad.

Fidelio stood up. "Remain calm everyone! Remain calm!" He sighed.

Olivia shrugged.

Emma screamed.

Everyone stared.

"Positions!" Olivia yelled. They tore down the 'Lets All Hate Charlie' banner and put away the cans of paint. Everyone shuffled out the back door- everyone but Olivia.

"Crap! I left my brooch (Barrette? Not classy enough. Ribbon? Not Olivia. Brooch? YESS!) in the living room!" She yelled.

Fido rolled his eyes. "Do you really need it?" He asked.

"YES!" She exclaimed, and ran off.

Fidelio groaned.

Olivia quickly ran into Ben's living room. She got on her hands and knees and began to search for the brooch. Benjamin stared at her.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be making an emergency exit!" He hissed at her.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I forgot my brooch. AHA! Here it is!" She stood up, but, in chunky (the best adjective ever) heels, she fell over again. Benjamin cought her.

Olivia grinned. "Thanks!"

Of course, now that he was carrying Olivia's weight as well, Ben got kinda tipsy and fell onto the couch, with Olivia on top of him.

And just then, who should come in..busting through the front door...none other than...CHARLIE BONE!!!

Charlie's eyes grew wide.

"Uh...if you guys are kinda...uh_...busy_...I'll go..." He stared at the floor.

Ben and Olivia looked at each other. Then it hit them.

"OOOOH!" They yelled.

Olivia hopped up and straighted herself. She shook her head.

"No...uh...we were just..." She frowned.

Ben shrugged.

Charlie nodded. "Either way, I gotta use your computer man! Mine went out and I was in the middle of talking to my bestie Naren!"

Olivia frowned. "Huh? I thought you were going out with Emma!"

Charlie put his hand on his hip and said, in an unnaturally high voice: "Just because I'm dating someone doesn't mean I can't have a bestie!"

Olivia nodded.

"And besides! You're going out with Fido, yet here you are with Ben!"

"We're not going out! And besides, I wasn't doing ANYTHING, and I most certainly did not call him my bestie! No offense Ben."

"None taken." Ben groaned.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Then what is that?" He pointed to the can of paint in the corner.

"I am going to _kill _Gabriel!" Olivia hissed.

"_Obviously, _you two were going to paint some giants toes, and share your feelings!(Lets paint our toes and share our feelings!-From Thats So Raven.)" Charlie smiled. "See, I know it all!"

Olivia nodded. "Uh-huh! We we're going to paint some giants toes!"

She walked over and flicked Charlie on the side of the head.

"YOU IDIOT!" She screamed.

Back at the ranch...well, really Benjamins back yard, Fidelio was getting antsy.

"Where the hell is Olivia?" He whispered.

After ten more minutes a stegosaurus appeared and ate him. (Wait...thats not right is it?)

A unicorn appeared. (Still no.)

He died of salmonella poisoning? (NO!)

He turned into a tooth and decayed? (STOP!)

He got major rub burn? (He's outside!)

He went inside to look for Olivia. (KACHINNNGGG!)

He peered in to the living room, and saw Olivia and Ben talking with -le gasp- CHARLIE!

Fidelio quickly stutted in to the room.

Olivia turned.

"HA! Please Fido, tell him that you were here with us a few minutes ago!"

Charlie's eyes got wide...again. "ZOMIGOD! A THREE SOME!" And with that he rushed upstairs.

* * *

Okay...I know we haven't actually gotten to the chatroom yet, but I promise you, when we do, it will be mine. Oh yes, it will be mine.

-coughs- I mean good! It will be good!

And all the rug burn/tooth decay ect is from the Youtube video, the Haunting. It rocks. Except for the unicorn. But everything else.

Sorry its kind of short. PLEASE REVIEW!! Then I'll update. AND VOTE IN TRUTH OR DARE! Please!


	2. The ACTUAL Chatroom

They actually get into the chatroom this time.

* * *

Benjamin sighed. "Whatever, Charlie." 

Olivia raced up the stairs after him.

"MOVE!" She yelled, and pushed him out of the chair. She scooted in and looked at the screen. "Oooh, a chatroom!" Olivia clicked the button and something popped up.

Benjamin, who had come up the stairs with Fidelio, rolled his eyes. "Thats something my cousin installed. She's weird."

But Olivia wasn't paying attention.

"Whats a good screenname?" She asked.

Fidelio and Charlie shrugged. Ben frowned.

"I'VE GOT IT!" She yelled. "Now, what group should I choose?"

While Olivia pondered her thought, the others looked at the groups. There was:

Antie Anns

Applehead

Blockbuster

Bloors Academy

Cymbols

Czarinas

Drowning

Dumbies

E!

EMO

Fidelio

"Hey look! They've got a group for me!" Fido yelled.

Fun

Grapes

Garbonzos Garden

Harry Potter Fan Club

Hogwarts School

Icicles

Interesting

Jumping!

Jousting

Kings

Kwl ppl

Loosers

Looserville

Mers Fanfics!

Nans

Nantucket

Oliver!

(So long fare thee well)Pip! Pip! Cheerio! (We'll be back soooon!)

Quinceanera

Quickly now!

Rooftops

Rabid people

Supermans City -See Below-

Smallville

The Office

Under my Umbrella, ella, eh eh

Vickys

Vincents

Whales

Washing Machine

Xylephone

Yuck-o-rama!

Zoombies!

(Man that took a while.)

"Oooh! Bloors!" Olivia squeeled. She clicked on it and something else popped up.

"Liv's gone mad." Charlie informed everyone. "Lets invite over everyone else so we can have a partay or something."

"GREAT IDEA!" Olivia screamed, not taking her eyes of the computer. "You call Sander, Tanc, Gabe and that blonde kid!"

"Billy?"

"Yeah, him."

Charlie pulled out his hot pink Motorola RAZR camera phone with blue tooth, unlimited texting and really hot flower stencil on the front (remember?) and dialed someones number.

"Yo. B-dawg. Wat up my man? We chillin at B-mans crib. Kk. Ya, u can bring ya gal. I don't care if she yo cousin, I'm bein ghetto yo. W/e. Ttyl, bbi B-dawg!" And with that Charlie hung up.

Everyone stared at him.

Olivia was wondering who B-dawg was.

Benjamin was wondering how Charlie learned to talk like that.

Fidelio was wondering why Georgie Henleys (Lucy Pevensie in the Lion, the Witch, and The Wardrobe) hair was always perfect. (I think it's perfect...)

The author is wondering how he managed to talk in IM chat while on the phone.

"So straight...and brown..." Fidelio muttered.

Olivia frowned. "What chu talking about willis?" She said.

Fido stared at her.

Charlie rolled his eyes.

"LETS GET CRACKIN!" He yelled.

* * *

Somewhere...-cough- HER HOUSE! -cough- in the wilderness, Naren Bloor was making a fake screenname...

* * *

-le gasp- BAD NAREN! 

-grins- Don't mind me...

HARRY EDEN IS MY ANTI-DRUG!

He's so hot...

ANYWAY, I know it's short...and alot doesn't really happen, sorry! More will happen next time.

PLEASE R&R!!!!

I'm listening to Buy you a drank, and I'm wishing Harry Eden would magically appear and buy me a drank. Hopefully a Shirley Temple.


	3. EvilSexyBloor and Shirley Temples

Okay, so I'm back, on an updating spree, and with a new name.

Sir-Not-Appearing-In-This-Show.

Gotta love Spamalot.

Anyway, heres a new chapter of the Chatroom, because you've all been ever so patient waiting. I was sick yesterday, and wrote like 6 updates.

And for those of you wondering how Charlie learned to talk like that, well, he just borrowed Manfreds Urban Slang Dictionary.

Simple as that.

Stop bugging me. You already know I own squat.

Not even that.

* * *

Olivia tapped her foot and glared at Benjamin. 

"How long does it take to fix a computer?!"

"Long time!" Benjamin groaned.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Charlie quickly pulled it open.

Billy, Lysander, Gabe, Emma and Tancred stepped inside.

Billy walked up to Charlie and said "My cousin couldn't come. She decided she didn't like you."

Charlie shrugged. "M-kay. Fine by me. Say, did anyone bring some Shirley Temples?"

"Why would be bring Shirley Temples?" Emma frowned.

"No, but I've got a Roy Rogers!" Tancred pulled the Roy Rogers out of his coat and handed it to Charlie.

"Thanks, man." Charlie eagerly grabbed the drink and took a sip. "Yummmmmm."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "What in the world is a Roy Rogers?"

Lysander stepped toward her. "See, it's like a guys Shirley Temple. It's got coke, and Dr. Pepper, and cherry syrup...or something like that."

Fidelio nodded. "Yeah. I had one at my aunts wedding."

Benjamin stood up. "Done. Jeez Olivia, you have sharp heels. You cut the power cord in half!"

Olivia nodded. "Whoops." She hopped back on the chair and logged back into the Chatroom.

"LOOK! Somebody else is on the Bloors Chatroom!"

Everyone crowded around the computer. Someone was, indeed, on the Bloors Chatroom. Someone named EvilSexyBloor had just logged on.

"Talk to them." Emma whispered.

"No! We don't know who it is!" Charlie frowned.

Olivia shrugged. 'Hi' She typed.

'Hello' EvilSexyBloor replied.

"Hmmmmm...what else should I say?" Olivia tapped her chin.

"Oh, move!" Billy pushed Olivia out of the way and sat down in the chair. "I'll type."

Everyone (with the exception of Olivia) shrugged.After a few minutes, the page looked like this:

* * *

Well, cliffy, eh? 

Not much of a cliffy, but still.

Good enough for me. And sorry its so short, but I'm all out of ideas. For now.

Well, I'll update more in the morning, I've written like 3 other chapters to The Teleporting Tivo set, and another chapter to Bloors Idol, and one to Truth or Dare...

I'll just type them up later, though.

Anyway, listen to that little voice thats telling you to review.

Doooooo it. Dooooooo ittttttt.


	4. The End

More things I don't own:

1. Aaron Johnson (My _new _anti-drug)

2. The Thief Lord

3. Your mom

* * *

After a few minutes the page looked like this: 

DramaQueen101("I am not!" Olivia yelled.): How are you?

EvilSexyBloor: Good...you???

DramaQueen101: Where do you live?

EvilSexyBloor: Ummmm

DramaQueen101: How old are you?

DramaQueen101: Whats your sign?

DramaQueen101: Whens your birthday?

DramaQueen101: Are you a dude? Or a dudet?

DramaQueen101: Do you go to Bloors?

DramaQueen101: What year?

DramaQueen101: Do you know who I am?

DramaQueen101: Have any pets?

DramaQueen101: Siblings?

"God Billy, stop harassing them!" Emma pushed him out of the chair, and sat down.

"Just ask them their name!" Fidelio groaned.

Emma shrugged.

DramaQueen101: Whats your name?

EvilSexyBloor: Whats yours?

DramaQueen101: Uhhh... Benjamin

"What?" Ben yelled.

DramaQueen101: I was kidding. It's Gabriel.

"WHAT?" Gabe yelled.

"Deal with it!" Emma groaned.

EvilSexyBloor: Mines...Ezekiel.

EvilSexyBloor: I mean Manfred...

EvilSexyBloor: WAIT! IT'S REALLY NAREN!

Everyone in Bens room gasped. Well, everyone except Charlie, who crumbled on the floor in a dead faint.

"That was sudden." Olivia frowned.

"My...bestie..." Charlie gasped.

"Somebody haul him outta here." Olivia pointed.

Gabe grabbed Charlies arms and threw him out into the hall.

"Won't your parents get mad if they see a body in the hall?" Emma asked.

"Nah." Ben shook his head. "They're detectives. They see bodies all the time."

Everyone in the room nodded.

Tancred pushed Emma out of the chair and sat down. "Now...where to next?"

"Ooooooooooooh! Go to youtube! Type in 'Oliver Twist'!!!!!" Olivia yelled.

Lysander groaned. "No. We are not watching Harry Eden any more."

Olivia sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you, Barney Clarks in it too!"

Emma grinned. "Wait!" She yelled, pushing Tancred onto the ground. "Lets watch Shanghai Knights."

Fidelio groaned. "NO! I already know every line from that frickin scene!"

"Frickin didn't even fit there." Billy muttered.

"Who gives a honky?" Fido yelled.

"Boys! Lets be civilized!" Olivia turned to Fidelio. "And he's right, friggen would of fit, but not frickin."

Fido rolled his eyes. "Like theres a difference."

Gabe stepped forward. "We could look up Anna Popplewell..."

"SHUT UP GABE!!" Everyone yelled.

"Well, if you're all going to be that way, then fine!" Adn with that Gabriel Silk turned emo, jumped out the window and landed on Manfred, who was listening to their conversation.

Tancred, who was still holding the Roy Rodgers, blinked.

Lysander nodded. "Thats how I roll..."

"So, it's unanimous. We are watching Harry Ed-" Olivia began.

"Aaron Johnson!" Emma yelled.

"Harry Eden!

"Aaron Johnson!"

"Harry Eden!

"Aaron Johnson!"

"Harry Eden!

"Aaron Johnson!"

"Harry Eden!

"Aaron Johnson!"

"Harry Eden!

"Aaron Johnson!"

"Harry Ed-" And again Olivia was cut off, but this time by Benjamin.

"SHUT UP! We're going to go to youtube. And we are going to look up Jasper Harris. And that is final!"

"Fine..."Emma and Olivia mumbled.

"OH MY GOSH! HE'S SO ADORIBLE!" Billy burst out.

"Crazy, much?" Tancred muttered.

Olivia nodded.

Suddenly, out in the hall, Charlie sprang to life. "Guys! We've got to get out of here!" He yelled.

"Why?" They all tilted their heads to the side.

"Because the authoress needs to finish up this story pronto!"

"Ohhh..." Everyone nodded.

"Well, pip pip doodleydo!" Everyone patted Ben on the back and went home.

* * *

The End.

I'd just like to thank my loverly reviewers. Now, a big round of clapping!

-claps-

And thank you, cast of Charlie Bone!

-more claps-

And Harry Eden, Aaron Johnson, and Jasper Harris who were so close to having cameo apperences!

-even more claps-

And now, I must say:

So long fare thee well!

Pip!Pip!Cheerio!

I'll be back soooooooooon!

(With my other fics!)


	5. The Epiloge

Okay, well, I thought the Chatroom ended a little abruptly. So, I wrote an Epilogue. Loverly, ain't it?

* * *

Billy, Olivia and Emma were skipping back to the bookstore. Suddenly, Billy stopped.

"Is that...Jasper Harris?"

Emma and Olivia turned around.

"OHMIGOD!" Billy screamed and fainted.

Emma and Olivia shrugged and continued skipping. Suddenly, Emma stopped.

"Is that...Aaron Johnson?"

Olivia turned around.

"It IS!" Emma screamed and fainted.

Olivia looked at Aaron and Jasper, then back at Emma and Billy.

"What the hay." She shrugged and continued skipping. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Is that...Harry Eden?" Olivia screamed and fainted.

And with that Aaron, Jasper, and Harry disappeared.

Several hours later, Julia Ingledew came home to discover several bodies lining the walkway to her bookshop. Mumbling something about "Illusions" "Eden" and "Hot dogs" she dragged Emma, Olivia, and Billy inside.

* * *

So thats truely it. Really and truely.

Oh, I'm going to cry. It's over. OH NO!

But, of course, I could always add on. If I really wanted too.

So keep an eye out.


End file.
